Vårt Gäng
by Hardcore-samuraicat
Summary: Den här fanficen handlar om Lily Evans, Jolene Keynes, Max Drake, Clover Ciccone, Liam Oresh, James Keynes och Nemo Jones. De karaktärerna kommer vara med i första hand. Jag har kommit på de olika scenerna med mina internet-vänner. Ficen är skriven ur Lily's perspektiv.
1. Chapter 1

1. Qudditch

Svett, blåmärken och brutna ben var de jag oftast förväntade mig efter en god Qudditchmatch, de var få matcher som gav mig det men idag visste jag att de skulle bli av. Det är nämligen match mot Slytherin och Drake lär inte vara snäll. Men de kommer han nog aldrig bli. Jag flinade svagt av smaken av seger innan Jolene drog tillbaks mig till verkligheten. Hon skrattade åt mig innan hon gav mig en lätt dunk i ryggen.

'' Du har inte tid att dagdrömma, Lily! De är Slytherin vi ska slå.'' sa hon och jag gav henne ett stort leende. Jolene har alltid varit min bästa vän, jag tror inte ens att vi har haft ett riktigt bråk. Men jag har inte tiden att tänka på vänskap. Mina händer kramade om kvasten innan vinden slog mot mitt ansikte. Vi var uppe i luften på några sekunder och inget kunde slå känslan som uppstod när jag väl fick spela. Jag tog ett snabbt men djupt andetag innan jag rättade till slagträt i min hand. Detta var den första matchen på året så poängen var viktiga. Min blick studerade Slytherins lag som bestod av Max Drake och Clover Ciccone som var slagmän, Maxine Drake som var Max tvilling syster(Läskigt lika) var sökare. Resten av lagets namn hade jag inte lagt på minnet då Slytherins lag har bytats under åren.

I vårat egna lag spelade min halvbror Nemo som var jagare tillsammans med Jolene medans jag och Jolene's äldre bror James spelade som slagman. De kändes som att de tog en evighet innan Madam hooch släppte lös dunkarna, kastade upp klonken och släppte kvicken. Jag kunde bara föreställa mig hur snabbt allt såg ut att gå för folk på läktarna men om jag ska vara ärligt så går de inte lika för när man väl spelar. Jag såg på Max i ögonvrån som sköt iväg en av dunkarna mot våran sökare men den träffade inte då sökaren gjorde en oväntad dykning. Nu var båda sökarna på kvicken. De var inte förens då jag förstod att jag bara satt stilla. Utan att tänka mig för slog jag till närmaste dunkare då den annars hade träffat Nemo som för tillfället hade klonken. Nu var allt igång, På riktigt.

Vi var nu inne på en timme och de låg lika men kvicken var ännu inte tagen så vem som helst skulle kunna vinna. Och då hände de. Jag var skickade iväg en dunkare mot Max men han var snabb nog att slå tillbaks den. Jag som själv var ouppmärksam blev träffad rakt i bröstet och tappade taget om kvasten. Paniken spred sig i kroppen när jag kände hur fort jag närmare mig marken. Jag försökte med all min kraft att strecka mig efter kvasten som bara kom längre bort och innan jag kunde säga ordet Qudditch kände jag hur en obeskrivlig smärta greppade tag om min kropp. Varje andetag, rörelse och vindpust gjorde ont. De skulle inte dröja länge innan jag förlorade medvetandet. Innan jag slocknade hörde jag ljudet av kvastar sedan blev allt mörkt. Mörkret hade ett hårt grepp om mig. Som att de skulle sluka mig hel och aldrig låta mig komma tillbaka. De fick mig att bli rädd över att jag kanske hamnat i koma eller i värsta fall dött av de höga fallet. Tankarna lugnade ner sig när jag kände hur två varma händer mjukt höll om min högerhand då jag omöjligt kunde röra den vänstra, troligen så har jag skadat den. Jag ville öppna ögonen och le. Få höra hur matchen gick och kanske till och med återvända till kvasten men hur mycket jag än försökte vägrade mina ögonlock att lyda mig. Röster hördes men orden gick inte att tyda. Var de verkligen så att jag skadat huvudet?. Nej. Hade jag kunnat hade jag gett mig själv en örfil av min dumhet.

Efter något som kändes som några minuter kände jag hur ett starkt ljus lyste igenom mina ögonlock. Jag öppnade försiktigt ena ögonlocket med en grimas av smärta när jag försökte röra på mig. De var då jag märkte hur täcket var svårt att röra på då de hade något som tyngde ner de. När jag försökte röra min hand fick jag ett motstånd och de var då jag insåg vem de var som tydligen somnat i stolen Bredvid. James Keynes. Jolene's bror och även min pojkvän. Dock vet Jolene inte om de då vi försökt hålla de hemligt men hon lär väl lista ut de snart. Om hon inte redan gjort de.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Sjukstugan

Jag lät min blick studera honom långsamt. Han såg så lugn ut när han sov, som att de inte fanns något att oroa sig för. Med ett omedvetet skratt strök jag försiktigt bort några hårlockar från hans ansikte vilket tycks ha väckt honom.

'' Förlåt.'' sa jag lågt då jag lätt fick dåligt samvete av att ha väckt honom. James tycks dock inte ha stört sig av de då han bara gav mig ett svagt leende medans han satte sig upp, fortvarande min hand i sin. Jag studerade våra händer medans jag smekte hans handrygg. Då fyllde välbekanta röster mina öron och vi gled hastigt ifrån varandra. James stod nu mot väggen med armarna med kors menas jag lagt mina händer i knät. Jolene kom instormade med Liam en bit bakom.

'' Lily! Du lever. '' sa hon och pustade ut av lättnad. Jag fnissade till och grymtade till av smärta när hon kramade om mig.

'' Du kommer nog ta dö på mig.'' sa jag och kände hur fort hon släppte mig.

'' Har alltid sagt att jag kommer vara din död.'' sa Jolene och skrattade kort efteråt. Liam som hoppat till sängen bredvid såg på Jolene.

'' Tack för hjälpen.'' sa han med ett vänligt leende. Jag antog att han trillat i trappan. Men de var inget ovanligt. Alla visste att Liam Oresh var den klumpigaste Gryffindoraren som någonsin existerat. Medans min uppmärksahet hade vandrat till Liam hade jag inte tänkt på att James fortvarande var i rummet. Jolene tycks ha märkt honom och hade blivit tyst för någon minut.

'' Borde inte du vara i omklädningsrummet eller med de andra? '' frågade Jolene sedan med en nyfiken ton som fanns någonstans i hennes sätt att tala. James ryckte bara på axlarna innan han gick med snabba steg ut därifrån. Spänningen löstes upp när Jolene satte sig på sängen med ett flin.

'' Vad hände efter att jag tappade medvetandet. '' frågade jag. I vanliga fall hade jag tagit tag om hennes axlar och skakat på henne tills hon svarat mig men jag sitter fast för tillfället.

'' Var ytterst nära på att smälla till Drake med ditt slagträ men du vet hur Oliver är så han stoppade mig. '' sa hon och blåste bort den svarta hårslingan som lagt sig för hennes syn. Jag log halvhjärtat då jag kramade om min skadade hand då jag väntade på mer information.

'' Nå? Vad hände sen? Vem vann? '' frågade jag och till min förvåning rufsade hon till mitt orange färgade hår innan hon skrattade.

'' Vi. Du skulle ha sett Maxies ansikte. Han fick samma gröna färg i ansiktet som hans ögon.'' sa hon innan hon satte sig ner på samma stol som James tidigare satt på.

'' De låg väldigt jämnt dock.'' fyllde Liam i medans han med lite besvär ställde sig upp för att vara en del av samtalet.

'' De var för att vi var två spelare mindre! '' sa Jolene som om Liam just förolämpat lagets förmåga. Jag skrattade bara vilket som fick dom båda att brista i skratt. Vi höll oss till samma ämne då Jolene berättade hur hon så gärna skulle vilja drämma till Max med ett slagträ men hon skulle kanske förlora sitt perfekt märke i så fall. Tiden gick så fort när jag hade någon att prata med men så fort de var tvugna att gå kändes de ensamt. Jag visste att de skulle minst vara två veckor som jag tvingas stanna här. Vilket som betyder att jag inte kan delta på några träningar. Med en irriterad och uttråkad suck lovade jag mig själv att nästa gång lär de vara Drake som ligger i smärtor.


End file.
